


Вечер

by SophieMidnight



Category: Dragon Half
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight
Summary: Один обычный вечер в замке короля Шивы...





	

Наверное, самое сложное в их отношениях было то, что Вина постоянно его бросала, как только предоставлялась такая возможность. Правда, неизменно возвращалась. И даже практически не оправдывалась, зная, что её всегда ждут. Миг и сам не слишком понимал, почему это терпит, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Братья делали ставки, сколько продлится ее очередной побег, и получали от происходящего удовольствие. Даг по-тихому злорадствовал, а Рог сочувствовал при каждом удобном c его точки зрения случае. Но именно его сочувственное «бедняжка» раздражало больше всех выкрутасов Вины, вместе взятых.

Миг со вздохом покосился на главную проблему своей жизни, вернувшуюся из очередного загула и в задумчивости застывшую над пентаграммой, как будто собираясь позвать кого-нибудь еще. Можно подумать, одного демона сегодня в замке ей мало. Понять, о чем она думает, не представлялось возможным. Он давно бросил попытки предугадать, что может прийти ей в голову в следующий момент. Что угодно, от милого семейного чаепития, от которого передернуло бы всех вынужденных участников, до изобретения очередного зелья против драконов, один запах которого вызывал эпидемию на много миль от замка. Не говоря уж о ее кровожадных питомцах, заклятых доспехах, стерегущих спальню големов, которых Вина гоняла с поручениями, и разрушениях замка, за которые ей периодически попадало.

Она была даже хуже его отца — тот предал только однажды, Вина же это делала на постоянной основе. Прав был отец Минк — чем больше любишь, тем больше хочешь убить. Правда, с самим Русом это сработало в обратную сторону. Король Шива однажды при нем недоумевал, как это задание «завалить дракона» можно понять превратно, тем более что мать Минк была в своем исконном обличии. Ладно, его обманули, но Рус?.. Миг только головой покачал: в их странном мире это было нормально. Встречались и более странные союзы.

Возлюбленный Минк… Вот умеет же человек портить жизнь ему, сыну повелителя тьмы, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий, одним своим существованием. Даже сейчас, спустя время, Вина не оставляла попыток если не заполучить его себе, так хотя бы отомстить Минк. Именно с этой целью Вина совершенно случайно подсунула Руфе несколько книг по некромантии и черной магии. Конкуренции она не боялась. А принц тьмы был гарантией того, что все ей сойдет с рук. Даже сейчас, после падения Азатодеса, с братьями мало кто рискнул бы связываться.

Миг опять украдкой посмотрел на Вину, которая, определившись-таки, что еще она хочет от пентаграммы, опять расставляла и зажигала свечи. Полюбовался её фигурой, едва прикрытой той черной тряпкой, в которой Вина предпочитала проводить свои ритуалы.

Вина его шантажировала, изводила, трепала нервы, предавала и раз за разом ставила в неловкое положение. Доводила до бешенства.

Но… с другой стороны, когда ему действительно было это нужно, она всегда была рядом и на его стороне. Как именно она понимала, когда это необходимо, Миг не знал. Но, возможно, именно поэтому он всё ещё не обратил ее в монстра, как велит древний закон.

Вздохнув, он поднялся с кресла и подошел ближе, готовясь принять меры, если вызванное нечто окажется не по силам его любимой ведьме. Как всегда.

Это был совершенно ничем не примечательный вечер в замке короля Шива, закончившийся уже ставшим привычным всем местным жителям взрывом и нашествием чудовищ из иного мира.


End file.
